Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical imaging lens and an image capturing apparatus, and more particularly, to an optical imaging lens and an image capturing apparatus applicable to electronic devices.
Description of Related Art
As the technology advances rapidly, our lifestyles have become more multifaceted than ever before. In order to enable abundant user experiences, camera modules are widely utilized. In addition to the mobile devices such as smartphones and tablets, the applications of the camera modules for various intelligent electronics, car devices and intelligent home systems, such as optical recognition devices, rear view cameras, driving cameras, sports cameras or drone cameras, have become a trend of the technology development.
Recently, modern electronic products are trending toward miniaturizations, especially in mobile devices, multi-lens imaging devices, and portable video recorders. Therefore, the imaging devices being equipped therein have to be miniaturized. The view angles of the miniaturized imaging systems that are currently available are too limited and do not have sufficient imaging range. Meanwhile, most conventional lens assemblies with a wide field of view usually have configurations of longer total track length or back focus along with a larger size and thus being unable to meet the requirements of miniaturizations. Therefore, there is a need to develop an optical imaging lens which concurrently features a wide field of view and a miniature size with satisfactory imaging quality.